godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Destoroyah
|copyrighticon =Destoroyah01.gif |image =GVD - Destroyah in Red Background.jpg |caption =Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |name =Destoroyah |species =Oxygen Destroyer-irradiated Prehistoric Crustacean |nicknames = Destroyah, Destroyer, Dez |height =1mm-10 cm 2-20 meters 60 meters 120 meters |length =3mm-30cm 2-18 meters 40 meters 65 meters 230 meters |wingspan = 80 meters 210 meters |weight =0.5-15kg 15,000 tons 15,000 tons 80,000 tons |forms =Microscopic Form Juvenile Form Aggregate Form Flying Form Final Form |controlled =None |relationships =Daisuke Serizawa |allies = Megalon, Battra |enemies =Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Rodan, Mothra, Mothra Leo, MechaGodzilla 2, Moguera, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, Proto-Moguera, Anguirus |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Puppets, Ryō Haritani |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |suits =ShodaiDesutoroia |roar = }} Destoroyah (デストロイア , Desutoroia) es un crustaceo gigante creado por Toho que aparecio en la pelicula 1995 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Nombre Nombres japoneses e ingleses de Destoroyah ambos vienen de "destructor". Una posible razón de que el nombre de "Destroyer" no se utiliza comúnmente en diversos mercados se debe a que la palabra en sí no podía ser registrado como marca por Toho. Él se refiere a menudo como "Destroyer" en versiones dobladas de la película, mientras que "Destoroyah" es el nombre oficial de Toho para el personaje Apariencia Destoroyah crece rápidamente y adopta varias apariciones a lo largo de la película, incluyendo su forma microscópica, la forma de 3 mm, forma de insectos de tamaño, forma 2 metros, formas de cangrejo de 18 metros, una forma similar a un cangrejo agregado más grande, una ría como volar formulario y un bípedo de 120 metros, la forma final. Él también tiene algunas de las mismas características que los extraterrestres de la saga Alien. Origenes Se originó como una colonia de crustáceos Precámbricos que se habían despertado y mutado cuando el destructor del oxígeno fue detonado para matar al Godzilla original, en 1954. Hedorah puede ser una inspiración para Destoroyah, ya que ambos pasan por cuatro etapas de su ciclo biológico y son rivales fuertes que eran difíciles de derrotar para Godzilla. Historia Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Destoroyah fue visto por primera vez atacando peces en una pecera en su forma microscópica, convirtiéndolos en huesos. Con el tiempo se convirtió en su etapa juvenil y atacó a un almacén. El ejército atacó a Destoroyah, pero muchos de ellos fueron asesinados. Se descubrió que Destoroyah podía ser asesinado con temperaturas frías, y un plan para acabar con el se puso en acción. El plan parecía funcionar, pero el juvenil Destoroyah combina en un gran agregado Destoroyah, y se descubrió que eran criaturas prehistóricas que fueron mutados por el destructor de oxígeno cuando el primer Godzilla fue asesinado. El Destoroyah agregada sintonizado Flying Destoroyah, y atacó Tokio. Godzilla Júnior llegó a Tokio y luchó contra Destoroyah en su forma agregada. Destoroyah casi mató a Godzilla Junior, pero Godzilla llegó y lo salvó. Destoroyah salió volando en un almacén, pero él volvió a surgir en su forma final. Llevando a Godzilla Júnior fuera y lo dejó caer en otro almacén, causándole la muerte. Godzilla estaba furioso, y atacó a Destoroyah. Destoroyah y Godzilla lucharon, pero Destoroyah llevaba la ventaja sobre Godzilla. Godzilla se transformo en su etapa "Burning", dándole fuerza extra para derrotar a Destoroyah. Destoroyah fue derrotado temporalmente y trató de volar lejos de Godzilla, pero los militares lo atacaron con cañones de hielo, lo congelaron y termino cayendose al suelo, donde murió. Godzilla Island '']] Habilidades: Destoroyah es considerado por muchos como el enemigo final de Godzilla , un título que sólo es compartida por un puñado de otros monstruos, como King/Kaizer Ghidorah, y SpaceGodzilla. esto se debe al hecho de que Destoroyah podía sobrevivir múltiples veces al rayo rojo espiral atómica de Godzilla (aunque se le mostró a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre ) , un ataque que mató al instante o paralizado la mayoría de los enemigos en una sola toma . También, Destoroyah había luchado contra Godzilla , en el punto de la cima de su poder muchos, y de hecho ganó la mayoría de ellos . Destoroyah es también el único enemigo que realmente hirió a Godzilla emocionalmente cuando mató a Godzilla Jr. Como Hedorah, Destoroyah es una forma de vida compuesto formado por miles de millones de organismos casi microscópicos y por lo tanto posee vastas capacidades de adaptación y regenerar. El organismo de base se asemeja a un cangrejo de herradura miniatura apenas más grande que un grano de arena. Billones de estas criaturas más tarde se combinan para formar forma agregada de Destoroyah que se manifestó como varios monstruos crustáceos de tamaño humano. Cuando se siente amenazado por la JSDF, las criaturas se fusionaron de nuevo en una forma agregada más grande y luego en su forma de murciélago alado. Después de ser herido por Godzilla Junior, Destoroyah regenerada en su forma definitiva demoníaca y separaría luego temporalmente en su forma agregada en un intento de desbordar Godzilla durante su batalla. Parece ser que cuando el individuo Destoroyah Microorganismos fusible, todos mueren si la criatura resultante es asesinado antes de que pueda dividirse en una forma más pequeña y la reforma, esto se muestra cuando Godzilla casi mata Destoroyah por la voladura del estampado de flores expuestas en el pecho y Destoroyah se rompe en una forma más pequeña, pero cuando el X3 Súper y Godzilla criticó sus alas al Super X3 utiliza la Maser hielo y se congeló en un nivel microscópico, que no podía separar y por lo tanto todos los organismos Destoroyah que componen la forma final fueron asesinados . La arma principal de Destoroyah era un rayo de oxígeno-destructor despedido de su boca que podría vaporizar materia orgánica e incluso fue capaz de penetrar en la mayoría de los metales. Todas las formas de Destoroyah poseían la capacidad de disparar el rayo, pero su forma agregada también estaba equipado con un par de mandíbulas secundarias que inyectan el micro-oxígeno directamente en el torrente sanguíneo de un oponente y drenaban la energía de la víctima. En su forma final, el cuerno que sobresale de la frente de Destoroyah tenía la capacidad de generar una brizna de energía lo suficientemente potente como para cortar la carne de Godzilla. Las formas agregadas fueron equipados con garras con puntas similares a los de una mantis religiosa, mientras que las formas de vuelo y finales de Destoroyah poseían una cola de punta con una pinza de agarre que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso celebrar Godzilla. La cola también tuvo la capacidad de drenar la energía y dar una descarga de energía. En el manga de la pelicula , Destoroyah parece tener una habilidad en la que puede sobrevivir la decapitación de un período muy corto de tiempo. Godzilla aparentemente derrota Destoroyah arrancando la cabeza, pero Destoroyah las arregla para sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para matar a Godzilla con una ráfaga de su Beam Micro-oxígeno. Comics Godzilla: Legends '' #1]]La primera aparición de Destoroyah fue en un cómic IDW,era en Godzilla Legends : The Underdog . En ese universo , Destoroyah es el segundo monstruo más poderoso junto a Godzilla . Aparece por primera vez atacando a Sydney , Australia , cuando una señal de que se utilizó inicialmente para convocar a Godzilla en vez de eso,convoca a Anguirus , un monstruo que ha vivido en la sombra del Rey Monstruo . Aunque Destoroyah tiene la ventaja sobre Anguirus , la marea se vuelve a favor de Anguirus cuando un dúo que sobrevivió el ataque más poderoso de un kaiju en una base militar ofrecerle ayuda y utilizar un material criogénico para hacer a Destoroyah vulnerable y permitiendo a Anguirus que se estrelló contra él, enviando Destoroyah en un refugio lleno. Godzilla: Rulers of Earth En la edición # 2, una pata de la forma agregada de Destoroyah, aparece caído de una de las placas de Zilla en Honolulu. En la edición # 3, la forma Agregada de Destoroyahs hacen una aparición completa y atacan a San Diego, pero se retiran al mar después de Steven Woods y sus soldados descubren que un arma llamada la " caja de hielo "que es muy eficaz contra ellos . En la edición # 4, Godzilla encalla en la playa herido del pecho (al parecer a causa del cuerno de Destoroyah) y a continuación las formas agregadas emergen y atacan a Godzilla, seguido por forma final de Destoroyah emerge desde el mar y lucha contra Godzilla . Antes de que Destoroyah matara a Godzilla , Mothra y sus larvas gemelas llegan para ayudar a Godzilla . Después de herir gravemente Mothra, Destoroyah es aparentemente destruido después de ser envuelto por la seda de las larvas, obligandolo a volver a sus formas agregadas, quedando vulnerables al aliento atómico de Godzilla . Destoroyah vuelve en la edición # 11 , donde él ataca a Godzilla con su cuerno mientras él luchaba contra Manda, Gezora y Titanosaurus para darle ventaja a los monstruos marinos y tomar represalias de su ultima batalla. Después de retirarse de la batalla, Destoroyah ataca una flota naval montado en la zona. En la edición # 12, Destoroyah es finalmente destruido cuando es congelado por los cañones Cero absoluto de Kiryu pilotado por Jet Jaguar. Filmografía *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Destoroyah aparece en Save the Earth,donde su ataque de ira es el destructor del oxígeno , donde se dispara una ráfaga de color púrpura de la energía en el aire que viene abajo en su oponente, causando una gran cantidad de daño . Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Destoroyah es un mutante en Godzilla: Unleashed. En todos estos juegos Destoroyah es un personaje "matón", siendo capaz de tomar mucho daño al mismo tiempo que te sobre, pero también es lento. A diferencia de la película, él no puede volar, pero puede saltar muy alto. Él gana una nueva capacidad de crear minas energía que tiran de sus enemigos y luego hacerlos volar, lo que les deja muy vulnerable. Su ataque a la firma en los juegos está usando la espada Cuerno Katana generada a partir de su cuerno. El ataque es fuerte, y no puede ser bloqueada, la única debilidad es que utiliza la energía cada vez que se usa. Una táctica favorecida utilizado por la CPU es golpear repetidamente al enemigo con la espada láser cuando son derribados, durante los cuales el oponente no puede hacer nada hasta que Destoroyah se queda sin energía o si otro monstruo ataques Destoroyah. La CPU también favorece el uso de Destoroyah del haz de micro-oxígeno, y lo usará repetidamente para aspirar enemigos hacia Destoroyah, se dañen, y que les impide atacar hasta que se queda sin energía. En la versión de Wii de Godzilla: Unleashed, el Cuerno Katana ya no consume energía, causando algunos fans para ver Destoroyah tan desequilibrada en el juego (uno de sus ataques de pinza es para empalar a un oponente con su cuerno láser y lanza a su oponente con su cola). Sin embargo, en la versión de PS2, el Cuerno Katana utiliza la misma cantidad de energía como en Godzilla: Save the Earth, por lo que el ataque más equilibrado. En Godzilla: Unleashed, Destoroyah puede liberar un orbe de energía Micro-oxígeno que se chupan en alrededores kaiju y luego detonar, que tiene la oportunidad de arrojar los opositores por el escenario. Debido a la falta de Destoroyah de vuelo en este juego, no puede tirar de los oponentes con su cola, pero puede golpearlos con él saltando y usando un ataque especial en el aire. Altura: 110 metros Peso: 78,000 toneladas Destoroyah es la encarnación de la muerte. Nacido de ambientes anaeróbicos mortales a toda otra vida , Destoroyah busca otra cosa que la aniquilación total de todas las formas de vida existentes . Aunque sus enormes manos con garras , cola larga media luna con punta , y los pies con garras pueden rasgar monstruos de separación, en un santiamén , Destoroyah tiende a usar ataques a distancia en compensación por su movimiento de tierras lento. Él puede respirar asfixiantes nubes de micro - oxígeno, emitir esferas explosivas de micro - oxígeno, y crear cometas destructor de oxígeno de la aniquilación pura. Su más temible ataque, sin embargo , es el Cuerno láser perforación , que se extiende desde la bocina central. Esta energía concentrada puede cortar a través de incluso el más fuerte carne monstruo y reduce los edificios a escombros DestroyahDAMM.jpg|Destoroyah in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_DESTOROYAH.png|Destoroyah in Godzilla: Save the Earth 3S-T_6_Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Gallery Avistamientos *En el anime Mecha Godannar , Milla casi pierde su vida para derrotar a un monstruo que se parece a la forma agregada de Destoroyah . La batalla vuelve a aparecer muchas veces en el anime, es decir, el kaiju Destoroyah -como tiene varios cameos . Roar Destroyah Roars|Destoroyah's roars In Other Languages *Russian: Дестроя Trivia *Una escena eliminada al final de la película muestra que después que Destoroyah es llevado al suelo al intentar escapar del colapso de Godzilla , se levanta de nuevo en lugar de disolverse. Con sus alas arrancadas desde los láseres ULT , ya no podía escapar a la furia de Godzilla , por tanto, se vio obligado a luchar contra Godzilla como el rey monstruo comenzó a Meltdown . Godzilla dominado rápidamente Destoroyah , agarrándolo por su cuerno y le golpeando repetidamente. Como Godzilla se derrite , la JSDF llover sus armas ULT sobre él , así como Destoroyah . No puede contra el inmenso calor de fusión de Godzilla y el frío de congelación de los láseres ULT , Destoroyah cae y se evapora . Sin embargo , se pensaba que el tener Godzilla luchar Destoroyah mientras él fundió quitó el foco de la muerte de Godzilla , que iba a ser el punto principal de la película . Así que la escena fue re- editado tener que hacer que Destoroyah muera después de que la JSDF le dispara hacia abajo, y permita que Godzilla tenga protagonismo cuando muere. *Alas de Desghidorah tienen un parecido sorprendente con las alas de Destoroyah *Destoroyah está considerado como uno de los más originales de todos los enemigos de Godzilla en la serie Heisei en diseño ya que él no es un ex kaiju de Toho . Su diseño no está influenciado por Godzilla de alguna manera , ni su origen tiene que ver con ser una copia tanto de Godzilla u otro monstruo. Biollante y SpaceGodzilla fueron creados a través de células de Godzilla , King Ghidorah , Mothra , MechaGodzilla, Rodan y Moguera , había aparecido previamente en la serie Showa , y Battra era lo opuesto moral de Mothra . Sin embargo , Destoroyah fue creado desde el destructor del oxígeno , por tanto, no lo hace completamente original en todos los aspectos. *Destoroyah es considerado como el monstruo mas poderoso de la saga de películas de Godzilla. De él le siguen King Ghidorah, heisei Mechagodzilla y SpaceGodzilla. *Destoroyah es el segundo kaiju más grande y pesado en las películas de Godzilla, detrás de Biollante, Destoroyah también comparte algunas similitudes de diseño con Biollante , quien a su vez tiene similitudes con SpaceGodzilla , como las múltiples formas y los colmillos blancos que rodean la boca. *Destoroyah es el único kaiju principal que enfrentaba a Godzilla que apareció en una película Heisei Godzilla que no fue derrotado por Godzilla . En cambio, él ha tomado por los militares. *Debido Destoroyah es del Precámbrico , es el más antiguo monstruo Godzilla de todos los tiempos . Destoroyah es por lo menos 541.000.000 años de edad, el tiempo que el Precámbrico terminó . Megaguirus ocupa el segundo lugar, siendo de los Carbonífero. Sin embargo, eso no tiene sentido debido a que en ése periodo, la vida apenas estaba en proceso y aún no existían los artrópodos; no sería sino a partir de la explosión del cámbrico cuando aparecerían. Poll Do you like Destoroyah? Yes! No. Kind of. es:Destoroyah Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos